Sto jeden twarzy Rolfa Scamandera
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Luny i Rolfa.


Po korytarzach w Świętym Mungu plątali się znudzeni pacjenci. Szuranie szpitalnych kapci przypominało Lunie brzęczenie szalonych trzmieloplujek. Zamykała oczy i wyobrażała sobie, że jest w ogrodzie ojca, a wokół doniczki z begoniami latają chmary owadów, nucące swoją godową pieśń. Ten szmer był jak hipnotyzująca muzyka, która podnosiła ją na duchu.

Luna od dziecka nie lubiła szpitali. Były zbyt czyste, pozbawione duszy i gwaru zwyczajnych domów, pachnących kurzem nieposprzątanych zakamarków i obiadem z marchewką i groszkiem. Przekraczając próg lecznicy, człowiek tracił swoją historię, przestawał być srogim nauczycielem, małym chłopcem lubiącym cukierki czy miłym panem z antykwariatu. Stawał się jak wszyscy – pacjentem w białej pościeli lub ewentualnie przyjacielem pacjenta, który z pochyloną głową i niezręcznym uśmiechem mówił: „wyglądasz już znacznie lepiej".

Dlaczego więc postanowiła tu pracować, w tym do przesady czystym, jałowym środowisku gumowych rękawiczek, sterylnych strzykawek i białych fartuchów? Trudno powiedzieć. Być może czuła pustkę, którą trzeba było jakoś wypełnić. A może była to tylko jedna z jej pochopnych decyzji?

Dźwięk jadącego szpitalnego wózka brutalnie wyrywał Lunę z zamyślenia. Bóg jej świadkiem, miała szczere chęci umknąć przed nim na schody. Na swoje nieszczęście nie dostrzegła, że podłogę dopiero co wypastowano i, ślizgając się jak niedoświadczona łyżwiarka, znalazła się na trasie wózka. Kolizja była nieunikniona.

− Jak leziesz, łamago! – wrzasnęła gburowata pielęgniarka. Luna wpadła na nią i na wózek z pełnymi basenami. Ich zawartość wylądowała na świeżo wypucowanej, sterylnej szpitalnej podłodze.

− Przepraszam… − wydukała dziewczyna, łapiąc równowagę i przyglądając się żółtej rzeczce płynącej przez środek korytarza. Pacjenci, którzy wychylili głowy zza drzwi swoich sal, zaczęli podśmiewać się z całej tej sytuacji. Tylko siostrze Marii Robert nie było do śmiechu. Aż poczerwieniała ze złości.

− Przepraszasz?! Nawet stado rozwścieczonych centaurów nie zrobiłoby takiego pobojowiska! Nie wiem, kto wpadł na pomysł żeby cię tu zatrudnić, ale chyba urwał się z oddziału dla chorych na głowę!

Twarz pielęgniarki zdawała się stawać coraz bardziej pulchna i nadęta. Wyglądała jak czerwona piłka plażowa, która pęknie, gdy się ją za mocno nadmucha. Tylko ta szalona Lovegood potrafiła doprowadzić Marię Robert do takiego stanu. Chodziła sobie taka ze szpitalnym czepkiem założonym na bok jak francuski beret i tymi okropnymi kolczykami z suszonych plastrów pomarańczy, do których zlatywały się muchy.

− To jest szpital! Nie przedszkole! – Przełożona naciągnęła Lunie czepek tak, by przykrywał wszystkie włosy.

− A wy? Na co się gapicie?! To nie przedstawienie! – Maria Robert dostrzegła, że jej wrzaski robią niemałą sensację wśród pacjentów. − Już panu nie przeszkadzają hemoroidy, panie Borthwick? A pani, panno McPhee? Czyraki wyleczone? Nie! To wracać mi do łóżek. Już!

Luna westchnęła znacząco. Jeden z pacjentów, pomarszczony staruszek uśmiechnął się do niej sympatycznie. Nie potrafiła w pełni odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu. Była pewna, że teraz to już na bank ją wyrzucą. A przecież chciała tylko pomagać ludziom! Szkoda, że jej dobre chęci prowadziły zazwyczaj do kompletnej katastrofy. W zeszłym tygodniu poczęstowała słodyczami jakieś dziecko, którego leki źle zareagowały na watę cukrową . Malec napuchł jak balon i uleciał pod sufit wśród panicznych wrzasków matki. W poniedziałek natomiast Luna chciała zrobić niespodziankę panu Colville'owi i świętując jego setne urodziny, niechcący podpaliła łóżko. Czarodziejskie zimne ognie okazały się gorętsze niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Oczywiście całe skrzydło artretyków miało niezły ubaw, ale nie siostra Maria Robert.

_ Jak to mówią – dobrymi chęciami cele w Azkabanie są wybrukowane._

− Na Merlina! – Siostra Clement złapała się za głowę, wbiegając na piętro. Maria Robert dopadła przełożoną, gdy tylko pojawiła się w korytarzu.

− To znowu ta Lovegood! Ja tego więcej nie wytrzymam! Zabierzcie mi ją sprzed oczu , albo wyrzućcie na zbity pysk! To chodząca katastrofa! Tak nie można ludzi leczyć!

Siostra Clement bez słowa złapała Lunę za ramię.

− Czy z tobą zawsze muszą być kłopoty, dziewczyno? – spytała, zabierając ją sprzed oczu roztrzęsionej Marii Robert.

− Naprawdę nie chciałam nabroić. – Luna westchnęła. – Chyba nie nadaję się do tej pracy.

− Tylko mi tu nie becz! Nadajesz się. Pacjenci cię chwalą. Trzeba cię tylko gdzieś ukryć… do czasu, aż Maria ochłonie. Czy ty zawsze musisz trafiać akurat na nią?

Skręciły kilkakrotnie i zeszły po schodach na czwarte piętro – najmniej przez Lunę lubiane. Tu rzadko widywało się innych ludzi. Korytarze były ciche i zupełnie puste. Jak w kostnicy.

** Oddział im. Świętego Judy Tadeusza**– głosiła przekrzywiona tabliczka na ścianie.

− Skrzydło „wiecznie śpiących" – wyszeptała Luna, a idąca obok niej panna Clement wywróciła oczami.

Pacjenci tej części szpitala byli „trwale uszkodzeni". Większość z nich nie odzyskiwała przytomności od wielu lat. Spali przedwczesnym snem wiecznym .

− Maria Robert tu nie zagląda? W ogóle ktoś tu przychodzi? – Luna rozglądała się po pustym korytarzu. Delikatne echo pochwyciło jej słowa.

− A po co? Ich stan się nie zmienia – odparła pielęgniarka.− Zresztą mamy pilniejszych pacjentów. Po wojnie kalek nie brakuje. Chyba nigdy w historii nie mieliśmy aż tylu skutków ugryzień wilkołaków. Na Merlina, co i raz pojawia się jakiś dzieciak, który pluje futrem albo, co gorsza, zaczyna się przemieniać w bestię!

Luna nie chciała się wdawać w dyskusję o wilkołactwie. Tu, w Świętym Mungu, widziano już tyle, że niemal wszystko wydawało się codziennością. Tylu czarodziejów poniosło śmierć lub rany, tyle ciał pochowano… Zapanowała powszechna powojenna znieczulica. Lekarze leczyli połamane kończyny i zdawali się nie myśleć o tym, że ktoś powinien leczyć też połamane serca.

− Co mam tu robić? – spytała Luna, zaglądając do pierwszej lepszej sali i zapalając światło .

Metalowe łóżka szpitalne poustawiano pod ścianami w równych szeregach, jak wojskowe prycze. Gdzieniegdzie na nocnych szafkach stały stare, zakurzone kartki z życzeniami i fotografie bliskich, na których postacie poruszały się radośnie. Tylko pacjenci byli nieruchomi i leżeli prosto na swych posłaniach. Wyglądali trochę tak, jakby kazano im spać na baczność.

− Będziesz tu sprzątać i instruować odwiedzających. Chorych nie ma wielu, więc powinnaś dać sobie radę sama. Raz dziennie przychodzą sanitariusze by ich umyć i przebrać. Możesz pomóc. A jeśli któryś z pacjentów umrze, to powiadomisz mnie lub siostrę Prudencję.

− Czy wolno mi do nich mówić? – Luna z ciekawością podeszła do jednego z łóżek.

− Mów, jeśli chcesz, ale nie spodziewaj się odpowiedzi. To krytyczne przypadki. Większość z nich to warzywa.

_Nie wyglądają jak brukselki i marchewki -_− pomyślała dziewczyna. Przyjrzała się sinawej pacjentce o długich, rozczochranych włosach. Na dobry początek można by ją poczesać. Nic dziwnego, że przez tyle lat się nie obudziła. Kto chciałby się budzić mając tak straszną fryzurę?

− A ten pan to kto? – Luna dostrzegła mężczyznę śpiącego pod oknem. Całą głowę miał owiniętą bandażami. Odsłonięte pozostawiono mu tylko oczy i usta.

− Pogryziony. Przenieśli go tu z Oddziału Daia Llewellyna "Groźnego", bo nie budził się od ponad miesiąca.

− Pogryziony? − Luna dostrzegła blizny na jego dłoniach. Może pożądliło go stado gigantycznych szerszeni, albo zaatakowały jadowite akromantule?

− Tak, dziabnęło go coś trującego. Na szczęście na tyle słabo, że go nie zabiło. Na nieszczęście na tyle mocno, że resztę swoich dni spędzi we śnie.

− Może tylko wykorzystuje cały swój zapas snu na resztę życia? Dzięki temu, gdy się wreszcie obudzi, to nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał tego robić? – zamyśliła się Luna, pochylając się nad śpiącym mężczyzną.

− Brednie. – Siostra Clement znów przewróciła oczami. − Zostawiam cię. Postaraj się niczego nie zepsuć.

Trudno coś zepsuć, gdy nie ma się właściwie nic do roboty. Swoje zadania Luna wykonywała dość szybko. Potem mogła już tylko snuć się po korytarzach i uczyć na pamięć nazwisk i chorób pacjentów. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła im opowiadać o sobie i świecie za murami szpitala. Wymyślała najróżniejsze tematy. Od tego, jak robi się ciasto z płatkami bławatków, po opis wnętrza sklepu z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów. Czesząc Lukrecję Blyde, siną na twarzy właścicielkę skłębionych włosów, Luna wspominała lata szkolne. Siwiutkiemu staruszkowi, śpiącemu z powodu wypicia flaszki jakiegoś trującego eliksiru, żaliła się, że w szpitalu ciężko jest znaleźć pole do wyobraźni , a chłopcu, który spadł z miotły i do tej pory się nie obudził, czytała w piątki skróty meczów quidditcha.

Luna lubiła przyglądać się pacjentom. Nawet zaczęła wymyślać o nich najróżniejsze historie. Ta kobieta w fioletowej koszuli nocnej wyglądała na taką, która zapadła w sen z miłości i wciąż czekała na swojego księcia, który obudzi ją pocałunkiem. A ten pan, śpiący tuż obok drzwi, zdawał się tak niesympatyczny, że pewnie ktoś rzucił na niego straszliwą klątwę.

Tylko jednego pacjenta Luna nie potrafiła rozgryźć: mężczyzny po czterdziestce, tego z głową owiniętą bandażami. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, w karcie zdrowia były same szczątkowe informacje, a poza tym nikt go nie odwiedzał. Sanitariusze myjący śpiących dyskutowali czasem o jego licznych bliznach i Luna zastanawiała się, czy może nie był aurorem. Może ugryzł go wąż Nagini, jego rodzina poległa w walce z Voldemortem, a on został tu sam? A teraz czeka, aż przyjdzie po niego śmierć, by mógł wreszcie wrócić do swoich?

− Jest za niski na aurora! Zresztą… ma wszystkie kończyny i palce. To na pewno nie auror – stwierdził ze śmiechem jeden z sanitariuszy, gdy Luna podzieliła się z nim przypuszczeniami. Młody uzdrowiciel próbował ją potem zaprosić na spacer, ale nie zgodziła się. Wolała towarzystwo „wiecznie śpiących", a pogryziony pacjent wyglądał na takiego, który lubi książki, więc została tego dnia dłużej w pracy, by poczytać mu coś … do poduszki.

***

_** …Ghule zamieszkują zazwyczaj strychy lub stodoły czarodziejów. Często zawodzą lub pojękują, mnie osobiście przypomina to wycie kozła. Bez obaw, nie są niebezpieczne i najwyżej mogą nawarczeć na człowieka lub czymś w niego rzucić. Do tego są strasznie brzydkie i głupie. Niektórzy czarodzieje pozwalają im pozostać w swoich domach i ghule stają się ich zwierzątkiem domowym. Ja oczywiście dziwię się temu kuriozalnemu procederowi…**_

_Co za brednie… Ghule wcale nie są takie głupie – _pomyślał Rolf_. Zwierzątko domowe? Też coś! Gdyby choć raz próbował oswoić ghula, wiedziałby, że to nie takie proste. Co za kretyn napisał tę książkę?!_

− Co za kretyn… napisał tę… książkę? − ostatnią myśl chyba powiedział na głos, ponieważ czytający mu kobiecy głos ucichł.

− Gilderoy Lockhart−udzieliła odpowiedzi sanitariuszka, pochylając się nad nim.

Rolf otworzył zaropiałe oczy. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy wyobraźnia nie płata mu figli. Kobieta siedząca obok jego łóżka miała na głowie szpitalny czepek, ozdobiony kolorowymi agrafkami, na szyi dziwaczny wisiorek z suszonych rzodkiewek, a zza ucha sterczał jej ołówek, którym po chwili założyła książkę.

− Dzień dobry – powiedziała, zamykając tom, z okładki którego uśmiechał się wyjątkowo wyfiokowany czarodziej.

− Co? − wychrypiał Rolf i zamrugał nerwowo.

− Jak to miło, że się pan wreszcie obudził. Byłam pana strasznie ciekawa. – Dziewczyna niespodziewanie uścisnęła jego rękę, wciąż bezwładnie leżącą na łóżku. – Przepraszam za tę książkę. Wszystko, co tu miałam i co było w miarę ciekawe, już panu przeczytałam. Zaczęłam się nawet martwić, że się pan zanudzi na śmierć, jak zacznę czytać biuletyny medyczne, a potem spotkałam profesora Lockharta na korytarzu i dał mi to.

Spojrzała na książkę z uśmiechem.

− Jest marna, ale za to z autografem – dodała i pokazała mu podpisaną błyszczącym atramentem stronę.

Rolf wciąż patrzył na dziewczynę jak na senną marę. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy skądś się znają i jak właściwie znalazł się w szpitalu.

− Pamięta pan, jak się pan nazywa? – zapytała, nie dając mu skupić myśli.

− Rolf Scamander – odpowiedział, nie ukrywając, że jest rozdrażniony. – A pani to kto?

− Jak to kto? Luna. Luna Lovegood – przedstawiła się szybko i nieco spochmurniała. − Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… choć może pan tego nie pamiętać. Przeważnie pan spał.

Dopiero teraz do Rolfa dotarło, że wybudził się ze snu dłuższego niż tylko parogodzinna drzemka. Rozejrzał się po szpitalnej sali. Wszyscy wokół leżeli w swoich łóżkach jak zabici. Dotknął dłonią twarzy i wyczuł bandaże. No tak…

− Otworzyłem tę skrzynię i wyskoczyła na mnie prawdziwa śmierciotula*. − Ten cholerny szachraj Mundungus Fletcher zapłaci mi za szmuglowanie tropikalnych bestii!

− Spokojnie. Wczoraj wsadzili go za próbę kradzieży. – Luna wyciągnęła ze swojej kraciastej torby Proroka Codziennego i podała go Rolfowi. – Niech pan przeczyta artykuł, a ja pójdę po siostrę Prudencję.

− Sierpień? – Rolf spojrzał na datę wydania gazety i dotarło do niego, że stracił jakieś trzy miesiące życia.

Dokładnie trzy miesiące i pięć dni – tyle czasu Rolf Scamander pozostawał nieprzytomny po tym, jak wezwano go jako eksperta od magizooologii do składziku pewnego szulera. Spodziewał się znaleźć tam coś zwyczajnego, no, co najwyżej akromantulę. Gdyby wiedział, że Mundungus Fletcher jakimś cudem dorwał się do tropikalnych śmierciotul, nigdy by tam sam nie poszedł. Dzięki Bogu, gdy bestia rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła kąsać, zapewne chcąc go czym prędzej skonsumować, miał w ręku różdżkę i udało mu się wyczarować patronusa. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Rolf widział przed utratą świadomości, był pyszczek srebrzystej myszy, próbującej otrzeć się o jego zakrwawiony policzek.

− Niebywałe. Myślałam, że to głupi żart! Niebywałe! – pielęgniarka Prudencja Acronbe klasnęła w dłonie, wchodząc do sali „wiecznie śpiących" i dostrzegając czytającego gazetę Rolfa.

Wkrótce zbiegło się mnóstwo speców, magomedyków i gapiów. Dziewczyna z naszyjnikiem z rzodkiewek też się tam gdzieś kręciła, ale już jej do Rolfa nie dopuszczono. A szkoda, chciał jej oddać gazetę, _a poza tym…_

Nie… nic.Chyba powinien podziękować?

Szybko o tym jednak zapomniał. Zaczęło się ciągłe: „proszę pokazać język", „a teraz pochylić głowę", „podnieść rękę", „dotknąć łokciem do brody", „no co pan się tak guzdrze!" „szybciej! szybciej proszę!". Ktoś brutalnie zaświecił Rolfowi różdżką w oczy, ktoś inny uderzył młoteczkiem w kolano, a jeszcze inny zrobił mu spory siniak, próbując przepchać się do przodu, by lepiej widzieć te wszystkie cuda. W końcu pod wieczór medycy dali sobie spokój i zostawili Rolfa wśród pacjentów w śpiączce (aż dziw brał, że żaden się przez ten zamęt nie obudził). Po takim harmidrze cisza zdawała się niemal dźwięczeć w uszach. Zmęczony Rolf patrzył ze swego łóżka w okno, którego widok wychodził na ceglaną ścianę. Szkoda, że nie było przez nie widać nieba…

_Ale po co pokazywać niebo ludziom, którzy i tak śpią? Lepiej im pokazać odrapany mur! Nie wpuszczać do pokoju światła i pozostawić ich samym sobie, żeby tu spróchnieli jak samotne drzewa, obrośli kurzem jak porzucone książki i zupełnie wyblakli jak stare gazety._

***

− Dzień dobry! – Obudził go znajmy głos.

Znów przez chwilę miał problem z oswojeniem się z rzeczywistością. Czy tylko wyobraził sobie tą dziwną dziewczynę? Czy może istniała naprawdę, razem ze swoim wisiorkiem z kapsli po oranżadzie (zmieniającej kolor języka na niebieski), cekinem przyklejonym jak pieprzyk nad górną wargą i dziwacznie przekręconym czepkiem ?

− Przyszłam wyciągnąć pana na spacer – oznajmiła Luna, siadając na skraju łóżka.

− Yyy… chyba nie dam rady – odparł w pierwszym odruchu Rolf.

− Och, niech się pan nie da prosić! – chwyciła go za rękę beztrosko. − Gdybym ja przez tak długi czas leżała w miejscu, to nogi same rwały mi by się do tańca!

Rolf nie rwał się ani do tańca, ani do chodzenia. Szczerze mówiąc, bał się, że naje się wstydu, bo nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i runie jak długi przed tą dziwną pielęgniarką. Pewnie wygłupi się jak zwykle, a ona wybuchnie bezlitosnym śmiechem.

− No dalej. Proszę być odważnym! – Luna zmusiła go do wstania z łóżka. Stanął na zimnej posadzce. Poczuł przyjemny chłód w stopach. Dziewczyna podsunęła mu kapcie i szybko wzięła go pod ramię.

− Proszę się na mnie oprzeć – powiedziała i obdarzyła Rolfa promiennym uśmiechem. Jak mógł być tak głupi i pomyśleć, że go wyśmieje?! Była taka miła, słoneczna, radosna, że aż go to krępowało. Podziękował Bogu, że ma na twarzy bandaże, bo w przeciwnym wypadku można by dostrzec, że się zaczerwienił. Był za stary, by się czerwienić! Miał przecież czterdzieści lat! Ona pewnie o połowę mniej!

Zresztą… nigdy nie miał złudzeń. Nie był wygadany, nie był przystojny, włosy ostatnio mu się przerzedziły, a na dodatek od lat zdawało mu się, że jest nieco garbaty. Ten garb rósł z wiekiem i pęczniał jak worek wypełniony grochem. Rolf nie musiał mieć złudzeń. Był do tego wszystkiego zupełnie nieodpowiedni . I zdecydowanie za stary.  
Wyszli z Luną na korytarz. Rolf szurał niepewnie kapciami. Ona paplała. Z początku mówiła głównie o szpitalu, o pogodzie i wszelkich oczywistościach, powoli jednak zaczęła wspominać o sobie. Z każdym słowem Rolfowi wydawało się, że źle ją oceniał i próbował wyrobić sobie inne zdanie, po czym, gdy już przykleił jej jakąś łatkę, mówiła coś, co świadczyło, że popełnił straszliwy błąd i jego ocena znów legła w gruzach.

_I weź tu, człowieku, zrozum kobietę!_

Rolf zdawał sobie sprawę, że niegrzecznie jest być milczącym przy damie, ale jego matka zawsze mawiała:_jeśli nie możesz czegoś zrozumieć, słuchaj i obserwuj. _Ta zasada zwykle sprawdzała się w kontaktach z magicznymi stworzeniami. Nigdy nie wypróbowywał jej na ludziach. Ale może Luna była bardziej podobna do magicznego stworzenia niż do zwykłego człowieka? Tak więc słuchał i obserwował.

− Pan lubi milczeć, prawda? – zauważyła nagle i Rolf zawstydził się. No ładnie, jak zwykle wyszedł na mruka.

− Myślę, że wciąż jestem trochę zaspany – powiedział pospiesznie. Luna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

− Albo pana zanudzam, tylko jest pan zbyt grzeczny, by mi o tym powiedzieć – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Nie wyglądała na urażoną.

− Nie uważam, żebym był grzeczny – wypalił Rolf. Szczerze mówiąc, oceniał swoje zachowanie jako skandaliczne. Co go opętało? Chyba rzeczywiście nie do końca się jeszcze obudził.

Luna zaśmiała się głośno. Kapsle z naszyjnika pobrzękiwały radośnie na jej szyi. Rolf dał się ponieść ich dziwnej muzyce i nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy dookoła zmieniła się sceneria. Byli teraz na jednym z niższych pięter szpitala. Wokół kłębili się ludzie. Jakaś dziewczynka złapała Lunę za fartuch.

− Zapleciesz mi warkocze? – spytała, przerywając ich rozmowę.

− Trochę później, Patsy. Jestem zajęta. – Luna pogłaskała małą po złotych włosach. Dziewczynka utkwiła nagle wzrok w zabandażowanej twarzy Rolfa, a on poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio.

− Pan jest mumią? – zapytała mała.

Luna znów wybuchła radosnym śmiechem. Pacjenci zaczęli się nawet na nią oglądać, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła.

− Nie. To Rolf – oznajmiła. – Rolfie, poznaj Patsy.

− Witaj. – Nieco skrępowany wyciągnął rękę do dziewczynki, by się z nią przywitać, ale ona zrozumiała to opacznie, chwyciła go i przyłączyła się do spaceru.

Teraz zrobiło się już zupełnie dziwacznie. Szli korytarzem jak rodzina. Pod rękę z Luną i za rękę z tą małą dziewczynką Rolf czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. _Na litość Boską! Komedia! Żeby człowiek w jego wieku się tak peszył!_

− Masz własne dzieci? – zagadnęła Luna przerywając ciszę.

Rolf popatrzył na nią nieco zdziwiony i pokręcił głową.

− Szkoda. Masz wrodzony talent! Patsy od razu cię polubiła.

Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Musiał przyznać, że w gruncie rzeczy to się dzieci nie bał, a nawet je lubił – czasami, gdy nie krzyczały, nie pluły i nie machały mu czymś przed oczami.

− Masz szorstką rękę – zawyrokowała Patsy. – I całą w plamki.

− To blizny – wyjaśnił Rolf, ale dziecko chyba nie do końca zrozumiało. – Blizny to takie zagojone rany – wyjaśnił.

− Po ospie? – skojarzyło się dziecku.

− Od pracy – odpowiedział.

Luna uśmiechnęła się. Rzeczywiście, miał szorstkie ręce. Szorstkie i ciepłe. Przypominały jej korę młodej brzozy, która gdzieniegdzie jest jeszcze gładka i tylko miejscami ma chropowate wgłębienia. Kiedy Rolf spał snem „wiecznie śpiących", Luna lubiła głaskać go po dłoni. Zamykając oczy, wyobrażała sobie zapach dębów i strukturę suchych jesiennych liści. Z czasem to stało się jej lekką obsesją. Raz nawet odważyła się uchylić fragment jego szpitalnej koszuli i przejechać palcami po wyjątkowo rozgałęzionej bliźnie na obojczyku. Teraz było jej głupio, że się na to odważyła. Może o tym wiedział i dlatego był taki milczący i chmurny? Może jakimś cudem domyślił się, że rozbudził jej dziecięcą manię rozwiązywania łamigłówek, że śledziła go i próbowała rozwikłać jego zagadkę. Może miał tajemnicę, której nie powinna odkryć? Może ma żonę?

− To tajemnica?

− Słucham?! – Luna zamrugała pospiesznie.

− Pytałem gdzie nas zabierasz i czy to tajemnica. Patsy miała ciekawą teorię…

− Och! No tak! Jest takie miejsce… − Luna ściszyła głos. Obejrzała się za siebie i pochylając się w stronę Rolfa i dziewczynki, powiedziała: – ale przyznam, że to nielegalne i jak siostra Maria Robert nas zobaczy, to nie ujdziemy z życiem…

Oczy małej Patsy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Rolf poczuł jak nerwowo zacisnęła swoją małą rączkę na jego dłoni.

− Nie bój się – powiedział, pochylając się nad dzieckiem. – W razie czego was obronię. Potrafię być silny, jeśli zechcę.

Park był jak mała wyspa zieleni w morzu wieżowców, biur i sklepów ponurego Glasgow. Korporacyjni pracownicy spędzali tu przerwy między jednym spotkaniem biznesowym a drugim. Plątało się tu pełno sekretarek, które popijały kawę z tekturowych kubeczków, jadły dietetycznie przekąski z tofu i dyskutowały między sobą o najnowszej kolekcji żakietów Ralpha Laurena.

Przy placu zabaw kręciły się nianie, które wśród krzyków rozwydrzonych, pulchnych dzieci, grających na gameboyach, próbowały analizować błyskotliwą fabułę brazylijskich telenowel. W przerwach między ignorowaniem podopiecznych a piłowaniem paznokci nianie plotkowały o koleżankach i staruszkach dokarmiających gołębie pod pomnikiem kogoś, kogo tożsamości chyba nikt już nie pamiętał. Może był premierem, może papieżem? Fakt, że był brzydki, okropnie nieeuropejski i epatował swoją brzydotą jak ktoś całkowicie pozbawiony przyzwoitości zdawał się nie przeszkadzać tylko gołębiom, które obsiadły go i gruchały w swym ptasim języku.

Nagle zwyczajny rytm parku zachwiało pojawienie się trójki wyjątkowo cudacznych ludzi, w tym dwojga w piżamach. Mugole wybałuszali oczy na Rolfa drepczącego przez park w szlafroku i biegającą wokół niego małą dziewczynkę w pasiastej koszuli nocnej. Największą sensację i tak sprawiała Luna. Zniesmaczone sekretarki zdążyły już ofukać jej naszyjnik z błyszczących kapsli i agrafki wpięte w szpitalny czepek.

− Widziała to pani? To jacyś szaleńcy!

− Chyba nie wiedzą, że Halloween jest za dwa miesiące…

− Happening. Mówię pani! Sztuka współczesna…

Rolf rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie babie, która pokazała Lunę palcem. W pewnym sensie czuł się za dziewczynę odpowiedzialny i złościło go zachowanie mugolskiego motłochu. Luna natomiast zdawała się nic sobie nie robić z nieprzystawalności swojej osoby do otoczenia. I słusznie. Po chwili nikt już na nich nie patrzył i nikt nie dociekał. Staruszki nie przestały karmić gołębi, a dzieci sterczące przy niańkach wciąż z zaciekłością naciskały klawisze swoich gier przenośnych.

Rolf, Luna i mała Patsy stanęli pod pomnikiem brzydkiego człowieka.

− Jaki on nieładny – uznała dziewczynka. Po chwili z dziecięcą zaciekłością zaczęła kopać jakąś puszkę walającą się po placu. Pomnik brzydkiego człowieka obserwował to w milczeniu.

Rolf tymczasem skrzywił się. Przez chwilę poczuł się tak stary jak własny dziadek. Czyż nie był trochę do tego pomnika podobny? Podobnie zgarbiony, z tak samo krzywym nosem i nieciekawą miną? Te bandaże na jego twarzy… czy nie były aby błogosławieństwem? Gdyby ich nie miał, Luna od razu by zauważyła, jakim jest przeciętniakiem. A tak? Może miała nadzieję, że okaże się księciem z bajki? Że pod opatrunkami kryje się ktoś młodszy i przystojniejszy?  
Luna puściła jego ramię i stanęła na palcach, by lepiej przyjrzeć się posągowi.

– Za każdym razem gdy go widzę, zastanawiam się, co ma w środku – stwierdziła, stukając w kolano brzydkiego  
człowieka. – Nie wierzę, że jest pusty tam wewnątrz… Myślę, że żyją w nim chochliki kornwalijskie, które wychodzą nocą przez uszy, by zagrać pomnikowi na nosie jak na trąbce albo zatańczyć na łysinie.

Rolf spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Widząc jego zdziwienie, oblała się rumieńcem.

− Pan się ze mnie śmieje, Rolfie? Ja wiem…− dodała z pewną przekorą . − Wszyscy się śmieją. Ta szalona Luna, ta chodząca katastrofa, a kto tam wie, co jej w głowie siedzi.

Rolf chciał zaprzeczyć. Chciał wykrzyknąć, że to nie tak. Chciał ją złapać za rękę! Już sam nie wiedział, co chciał… Ale coś chciał. Bardzo mocno i niemal ogniście , jakby obudził się w nim smoczy płomień, który pali od środka bardziej niż zgaga i…

− Chodźmy na huśtawki! – Mała Patsy chwyciła Lunę za rękę i pociągnęła ją w stronę placu zabaw. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poszły się wspólnie pohuśtać, zostawiając Rolfa z jego nagłym wybuchem niezrozumiałych emocji.

Zrezygnowany przysiadł na ławeczce w cieniu drzewa i śledząc Lunę wzrokiem, próbował zdusić w sobie to dziwne uczucie, które zaatakowało go znienacka. Czuł się tak, jakby w brzuchu miał stado trzmieloplujek, o których opowiadała mu rano. Bał się, że wyfruną mu z gardła, gdy tylko otworzy usta.

− Miła dziewczyna. – Ślepawy staruszek przysiadł się do Rolfa i sypnął gołębiom garść okruszków.

− Tak. Bardzo miła – odparł Rolf niemal zahipnotyzowany widokiem Luny demonstrującej dzieciom akrobacje na huśtawce.

− Pańska żona?

− Nie… nic z tych rzeczy… my nic… − zaczął się tłumaczyć. Zauważył, że zupełnie się zamotał we własnych słowach. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział poważnym tonem, jakby przede wszystkim sam siebie chciał przekonać: − nie mam wobec niej żadnych ukrytych zamiarów.

− A wie pan… − staruszek uśmiechnął się. − To bardzo brzydko nie mieć ukrytych zamiarów wobec kobiety.

***

Luna zakradła się pod drzwi sali szpitalnej, rozejrzała na boki i zerknęła do środka przez dziurkę od klucza. Dostrzegła przez nią tylko szpitalne łóżko i zezłościła się. Przygryzła wargę. Przez chwilę wahała się czy to zrobić, aż w końcu bardzo ostrożnie i po cichu nacisnęła klamkę. Uchyliła drzwi i ostrożnie zerknęła przez powstałą szparę.  
Naprzeciwko wejścia, na swoim łóżku siedział odwrócony do niej plecami Rolf. Pozostali pacjenci spali spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi ani na niego, ani na magomedyka zdejmującego mu stare opatrunki. Luna poczuła, że serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy biały wąż bandaża spadł na pościel tuż obok uda Rolfa.

− Wszystko goi się poprawnie. Może niedługo będziemy mogli pana wypisać – powiedział magomedyk i dotykając policzka pacjenta, spytał: – tu boli?

− Tak. To taki rwący ból – odparł Rolf i nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

Wydawał się takim subtelnym, spokojnym człowiekiem, a jednak był jednocześnie prawdziwe silnym mężczyzną. Jego ramiona wyglądały na nawykłe do ciężkiej pracy, szorstkie ręce wskazywały, że całe życie pracował fizycznie. I te blizny na jego torsie i plecach… Przypominały Lunie rysy na popękanym ceramicznym naczyniu.  
Dziewczyna wychyliła się trochę bardziej ze swej kryjówki. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie prześliznąć się pod łóżko jednego z pacjentów. Stąd widziała jedynie tył głowy Rolfa i jego rozczochrane, przyprószone siwizną włosy.

− Dobrze. – Lekarz skinął głową. – Jad śmierciotuli często powoduje martwicę lub stały paraliż. Byłoby przykro, gdyby nigdy więcej nie mógł się pan uśmiechnąć.

Luna musiała przyznać mu rację. To straszne być pozbawionym uśmiechu! Poza tym bardzo chciała zobaczyć uśmiech Rolfa. Gdyby tak choć na chwilę się odwrócił… nawet nie całkiem, tak tylko trochę, a mogłaby zobaczyć czubek jego nosa, zarys jego policzka, kącik jego ust…

Niedoczekanie! Lekarz na powrót zaczął zawijać głowę Rolfa bandażem. Luna ze zrezygnowaniem wróciła na korytarz. Oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła. Od pierwszego dnia pracy w skrzydle „wiecznie śpiących" wyobrażała sobie twarz Rolfa. Czasem w jej snach miał długi krzywy nos albo zrośnięte, krzaczaste brwi, a innym razem tuziny piegów na nosie i dołeczki w policzkach. Potem długo rozmyślała nad tymi pomysłami i czuła się trochę tak, jakby rysowała portret pamięciowy dawno zapomnianego przyjaciela.

Bywało, że dla zabawy obstawiała zakłady jak na wyścigach hipogryfów, a komentator sportowy w jej głowie powtarzał: _Tak zaciętej walki jeszcze nie widzieliśmy! Kto wygra!? Czy pacjent Rolf Scamander okaże się właścicielem zmarszczek wokół oczu, czy pieprzyka nad górną wargą!? Czy może spiczastego nosa? Nos jak kartofel zdaje się zostawać w tyle i być mniej prawdopodobny, ale nie zapominajmy, że był czarnym koniem tego wyścigu!_

Czasem aż się bała, że nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym, by rozwiązać zagadkę twarzy Rolfa Scamandera. Nie tylko podglądała zmiany jego opatrunków. Wstyd się przyznać, ale parę dni temu, gdy przyszła do niego z samego rana i jeszcze spał, poczuła nieodpartą pokusę zajrzenia pod te bandaże. Rozważała rozwinięcie ich, spojrzenie na niego i ucieczkę z miejsca zbrodni. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się jednak. Jeszcze wziąłby ją za wariatkę.  
„Co pani u licha wyrabia?!" – zapytałby pewnie. Co by mu na to odpowiedziała? Że ma na jego punkcie małą obsesję? Że zakochała się w zupełnie obcym, nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie? Westchnęła. Naczytała się za dużo romansideł o wojnie, pielęgniarkach zakochanych w rannych żołnierzach i wielkiej miłości jak z bajki. A przecież taka miłość nie zdarza się byle komu! Przytrafia się bohaterom, takim jak Harry Potter i ryzykantkom, które nie boją się powiedzieć: „ja pana kocham, mój panie".

− Kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą? – Młody sanitariusz nagle zwrócił na Lunę uwagę. Podniosła głowę i przewróciła oczami, rozpoznając w nim mężczyznę, który już kiedyś próbował zaprosić ją na spacer.

− Dzień dobry – powiedziała grzecznie, aczkolwiek oschle.

− Właśnie skończyłem pracę – oznajmił chłopak i zupełnie się nie krępując, utkwił spojrzenie w jej dekolcie. – Zamierzam wyskoczyć na małe piwko kremowe.

− Idź, nie zatrzymuję cię – stwierdziła i spróbowała się oddalić.

− A więc to prawda, co mówią o tobie? Że wolisz całymi wieczorami przesiadywać z tymi warzywami? – spytał złośliwie sanitariusz, a Luna poczuła, że narasta w niej irytacja. Jak on śmiał obrażać jej przyjaciół!

− To, że śpią, nie znaczy, że masz być dla nich niemiły– odparła.

− Wcale nie jestem niemiły. Po prostu, ktoś powinien ci uświadomić, że na świecie są jacyś ludzie poza tymi nieprzytomnymi. Ludzie, z którymi można pogadać. I ja jestem jednym z nich. – Wyszczerzył się jak pacan.

Luna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. I pomyśleć, że większość kobiet uznałaby tego samochwała za niezłą partię. Był młody, wysoki, i tak modelowo przystojny, jak manekin z wystawy sklepowej, albo jakiś goguś z okładki „Czarownicy". Może i Luna nie znała się na przystojności, może i wybrzydzała... Ale na Merlina! Nie cierpiała symetrycznych twarzy, a już w szczególności, gdy należały do ludzi zadufanych i wrednych.

− Wiesz co to jest żmijopijawka? – spytała szeptem, podchodząc do sanitariusza.

− Nie. – Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, pochylając się nad nią.

− To taki mały, biały robak, który wpełza złośliwym ludziom przez uszy do głowy i wydrąża w ich mózgach małe tunele – uświadomiła go. – Chyba właśnie widziałam jednego na twojej szyi – dodała.

Sanitariusz odruchowo chwycił się za uszy. Obdarzyła go pobłażliwym uśmiechem i odwróciła się na pięcie. Ruszyła korytarzem, pogwizdując jakąś dziecięcą piosenkę. Trzeba przyznać, że była całkiem zadowolona z własnego dowcipu.

***

Rolf siedział na skraju łóżka, wpatrując się w podłogę. Był dzień zdjęcia opatrunku i właściwie to powinien się cieszyć. Nie miał już na sobie paskudnej, pasiastej, szpitalnej piżamy, tylko zwyczajną szatę czarodzieja. Był spakowany i gotowy do drogi. Kończyły się jego męki. Wychodził do domu. Dlaczego więc się nie cieszył?

_Luna nie przyszła. A przecież obiecała się zjawić._

Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że mogłaby nie dotrzymać słowa. A jednak czekał i czekał, i nic z tego nie wynikało.

− Jest pan już gotowy, panie Scamander? – spytała zniecierpliwiona pielęgniarka. Rolf skinął głową. Czy miał inne wyjście? Nie było sensu dłużej tego odwlekać. Lekarka zaczęła więc wyswobadzać jego twarz z bandaży. Gdy skończyła, bezceremonialnie wręczyła mu lusterko. Rolf zerknął w nie niepewnie.

− I jak? – padło pytanie.

− Nie zbrzydłem, ale wypięknieć też nie wypiękniałem – stwierdził, przyglądając się swojemu zakrzywionemu nosowi i świeżej bliźnie na policzku.

− No, to jest pan wolny. – Pielęgniarka poklepała go po ramieniu. – Obyśmy się szybko nie zobaczyli.

− Może być rożnie – powiedział Rolf. – Wie pani, taka praca.

Miał nadzieję, że kobieta zapyta o jego zawód i będzie mógł przez chwilę zająć ją opowieścią o byciu magizoologiem. Podświadomie chciał w ten sposób przedłużyć swój pobyt w szpitalu choćby o sekundę. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że Luna zajrzy do niego zanim będzie musiał na dobre opuścić to miejsce.

Nie zajrzała jednak. Nie pojawiła się w drzwiach. Nie dała znaku życia. Westchnął i uznał, że nadszedł moment, w którym musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że zagalopował się w marzeniach. Pewnie od początku nie zamierzała się pojawić. Coś sobie ubzdurał, coś źle zinterpretował. Zresztą, co on sobie myślał – była dla niego zbyt młoda, za ładna i…  
Machnął ręką. Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i przygładził włosy. Pożegnał się z pielęgniarką i ruszył korytarzem przez oddział imienia świętego Judy Tadeusza. Niesamowite – spędził tu ponad trzy miesiące, ale nie uważał, żeby były stracone. Chwile spędzone z dziewczyną z naszyjnikiem z błyszczących kapsli po oranżadzie były tego warte. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie drzwiom swojej dawnej sali. Westchnął i zniknął na schodach. Zamierzał zawsze dobrze wspominać te dni, mimo że nigdy nie lubił szpitali.

Odgłos pospiesznych kroków na klatce schodowej wyrwał Rolfa z zamyślenia. Dostrzegł na półpiętrze zadyszaną Lunę i zamarł. W biegu przeskakiwała po trzy stopnie na raz i z wysiłku aż poczerwieniała na twarzy. Z jej dziurawej, kraciastej torby ciurkiem wypadały jakieś drobne przedmioty. Koraliki i kulki do eksplodującego durnia z brzękiem staczały się ze schodów.

− Przepraszam, jestem spóźniona! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, mijając go i trącając lekko jego ramię. Zaśmiał się w duchu.

No tak, przecież nie mogła go poznać. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie widziała jego twarzy.  
Odwrócił się by za nią zawołać, ale nie musiał. Przystanęła na przedostatnim stopniu i obejrzała się za siebie. Przez chwilę zdawała się gorączkowo nad czymś, po czym szybko zbiegła do niego.

− To ty? – powiedziała zdziwiona .

− Nie tego się spodziewałaś? – uznał i nieco spochmurniał. Nieoczekiwanie wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę i pogłaskała go po policzku. Miał na nim jasną bliznę, przypominającą pęknięcie na ceramice.

− Wiesz, codziennie wyobrażałam sobie jak możesz wyglądać. W moich myślach miałeś już ze sto twarzy i każdą inną. Powoli brakowało mi już pomysłów na nowe nosy – stwierdziła, usatysfakcjonowana faktem, że miała przed sobą rozwiązanie łamigłówki. Dobrze poskładaną układankę. Teraz wydawało jej się to takie oczywiste i aż dziw brał, że wcześniej na to nie wpadła.

− Nie zawiodłaś się ? – Rolf zdziwił się wyraźnie, a ona pokręciła głową.

− Ależ skąd! Nie mogłabym wymyślić lepszej sto pierwszej twarzy. Gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, jest w tobie coś ze wszystkich moich wyobrażeń − ucieszyła się jak dziecko i rzuciła mu na szyję.

Nagle echo szpitalnej klatki schodowej pochwyciło głośny huk. Ktoś przeklął dramatycznie. Luna rozpoznała głos siostry Marii Robert i przełknęła ślinę. Rolf zerknął przez prześwit między piętrami. Siostra Maria leżała jak długa na półpięterku.

− Do stu diabłów! Kto rozsypał na schodach te cholerne kulki! – wrzasnęła, rozmasowując obolały tyłek.

Niewiele myśląc, Rolf chwycił Lunę za rękę i zmusił ją do ucieczki z miejsca zbrodni. Po chwili wybiegli tylnym wyjściem na ruchliwą ulicę szarego, smętnego Glasgow. Zostawili w tyle staroświecki dom handlowy z napisem Purge & Dowse i wtopili się w tłum pędzących przed siebie mugoli. Jakiś samochód zatrąbił na nich kilkakrotnie, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejęli. Zatrzymali się dopiero na skwerku, dysząc i śmiejąc się jak dzieci. Pomnik brzydkiego człowieka zerkał na nich, jak gdyby ludzka radość była dla niego zupełną nowością.

Naszyjnik Luny pobrzękiwał cicho, podskakując w rytm jej śmiechu. Szpitalny czepek niemal zsunął się z jej głowy.

− Chyba właśnie uciekłam z pracy – zauważyła beztrosko.

− To może niecnie to wykorzystamy i pójdziemy na kawę? – zapytał Rolf , starannie ukrywając rosnące nadzieje.

− Na kawę!? – prychnęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona z pomysłu, i przez chwilę był pewien, że za szybko się ucieszył.

− Na oranżadę – poprawiła go, uśmiechając się. – Taką, która na niebiesko barwi język .

* * *

*Śmierciotula (ang. Lethifold) – rzadko spotykane stworzenie, żyjące tylko w tropikalnym klimacie. Z wyglądu przypomina czarną pelerynę grubości około pół cala, a nocą sunie po ziemi. Jedynym znanym czarodziejom zaklęciem odpędzającym śmierciotulę jest Patronus. Nie da się ustalić liczby ofiar śmierciotuli, gdyż atakuje śpiących czarodziejów i spożywa swą ofiarę w jej własnym łóżku. Nie pozostawia po sobie ani swoim posiłku żadnych śladów. Z racji tego, że atakowani są śpiący – nie są w stanie rzucić odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Jedyny czarodziej, który przeżył atak śmierciotuli, Flavius Belby, trafił z tej racji na jedną z kart sławnych czarodziejów i czarownic. Źródło: tutaj


End file.
